The Moment of Truth
by Jtoasn
Summary: "Yes?" Gunther said looking at Jester, who surprised him and took his hands in his. "Will you go out with me?"  Gunther paused before smiling, "Yes!" A Jane and Jester Romance Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Moment of Truth**_

_**Written for **_**Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend._ I own nothing._**

_**Chapter One**_

Jester was pacing around the room; his hands were sweating and his heart beating out of his chest.

"And what are you doing in here?" a voice said, Jester and Smithy turned to see Gunther walking into the room, a smirk on his face as he looked around to them.

Jester and Smithy looked at one another.

"Gunther, you have had... lady friends before right?"

"What?" Gunther asked, completely surprised and astonished by the question, "Why?"

Jester looked away, blushing.

"Oh, I see... you wish to ask Jane out, do you?"

"NO!" Jester exclaimed loudly, the sound was heard all around the castle; he blushed again, and replied quietly "No."

"What did you want to know?"

"I... How do I... ask her?"

Gunther smiled, even though he was not the type that would easily assist any of the other occupants of the castle, he knew how Jester felt.

"Just go up to her," he said, "Look her in the eyes and say 'Jane, will you go out with me?'"

"Really?" Jester and Smithy asked.

"Really." Gunther said, "I suggest you probably practice on somebody before you ask Jane, it will get the nerves out of your system."

"I think I am going to be sick."

"It does seem easier than I thought," Smithy said.

"You are not the one asking her!"

"Calm down Jester, just practice... let's go find Pepper."

"I cannot practice with Pepper!" Jester exclaimed, "Rake will kill me!"

"Alright, fine, who would you practice on?"

There was a silence, as they knew that the only person available was Pepper, but since Pepper and Rake had begun to go out, Rake had gotten a bit too protective over her. It was almost violent.

"Fine." Gunther said, "Ask me."

"What?"

"Pretend I am Jane." Gunther told Jester, "Unless you wish to ask for Pepper to assist you."

Jester looked at Smithy, who merely shrugged. "Alright."

Gunther smirked slightly at their predicament; Jester walked up to him and took a deep breath.

"Uh... Jane?

"Yes?" Gunther said looking at Jester, who surprised him and took his hands in his.

"Will you go out with me?"

Gunther paused before smiling, "Yes!"

"Oh my gosh," Jester said as he burst out into laughter, "That was so easy, thank you!"

"No problem, now, you have to go and ask Jane."

The blood drained out of Jester's face, "I think I am going to be sick."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Moment of Truth**_

_**Written for **_**Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend. **_**I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Jane and Dragon were flying high above the castle, the moonlight was illuminating the castle, she sighed as she saw the world from this high.

"It is beautiful," she said, "It is all so ... peaceful."

"NO!"

Jane and Dragon heard the shout immediately, "What was that?"

"That was... It sounded like Jester." Jane said, "Quickly Dragon, let's land, I will go find him."

Dragon landed in the courtyard of the castle gardens, Jane quickly ran down to where she thought she had heard Jester shout. She wondered what had happened.

She hoped that Jester was okay.

Jane stopped when she heard voices, leaning into the doorway she spotted Jester and Gunther in the room, Jester was holding Gunthers hands.

"Will you go out with me?"

Jane stood there, shocked. _No, no this can't be happening. Say no Gunther! Say no!_

Gunther paused before smiling, "Yes!"

"Oh my gosh," Jester said as he burst out into laughter, "That was so easy, thank you!"

Jane could only stare before running away from the room, tears welling up in her eyes. Why would he do that? Why would Jester ask Gunther something like that? Didn't he realize? Didn't he know?

She was in love with him!

Sure, she had been so busy these past could of weeks because of her knighthood, but they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

And she realised, perhaps too late, that she loved Jester.

"Jane? What is wrong?" Dragon asked, "What happened with Jester?"

"H... he asked... he and Gunther..." she said, sobbing, "I... "

Dragon's eyes narrowed, "Do not worry Jane; I will take care of it."

"No!" Jane yelled, but Dragon wasn't hearing a word of it. Jester had hurt Jane, and that was a hurt to Dragon as well.

He found Jester outside of Jane's room, pacing.

With more grace than Dragon could ever muster he landed behind Jester, "You!"

"Dragon!" Jester exclaimed, "WH- what... are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"I... I need to speak with Jane, there is... there is something I need to tell her."

Dragon crossed his arms, "She already knows."

"What?" Jester exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

"I assumed she heard you." Dragon said, "You and Gunther."

Jester had no idea what to think about this, "Sh.. she did? What does she say? What does she think?"

"She is upset." Dragon said, "I have no idea what this is all about, but I do not think that she wishes to see you."

"What?" Jester said, his voice becoming quiet, "Wh... what do you mean?"

"Dragon!" Jane exclaimed as she ran up the stairs, she stopped short when she saw Jester standing there; he saw the tears running down her face. His mind was repeating what Dragon had said.

_I do not think that she wishes to see you._

"Jane."

"Jester."

They stood there, both heartbroken and lonely, and very, very sad.

"You are crying Jane." Jester said, she wiped away the tears.

"What are you doing here Jester?"

"I... I came by..." Jester said, his voice dry, "I see that... there was no point."

He began to walk away and Jane's eyes began to water again, "Jester! Wait."

Jester stopped and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Why... why did you do this?" she said, "You know how I feel about you, or at least, I thought you did."

"I thought I did too Jane," he said, "I guess I was wrong, but this does not change how I feel about you Jane."

"What?"

Jester hugged Jane, much to Dragon and Jane's confusion, he whispered in her ear, "I... I love you Jane."

They separated.

"Bu... But what about Gunther?"

Now it was Jester to become confused, he looked at Jane, "What _about_ Gunther?"

Jane was confused, "Did you not... did you not ask him out?"

"What?" Jester exclaimed. "No.. I nev- oh, no that was not what it seemed... I was..."

Jane looked at him, curiously, "What Jester?"

"I... I was practicing, I... I wanted to ask _you_ out Jane."

The two were suddenly becoming rather excited; Jane was smiling widely, "Really?"

"Yes!" Jester said, with a smile almost as big, he took her hands, "Jane, will you go out with me?"

She smiled and nodded, tears falling from her eyes again, "Of course I will!"

They embraced again and Dragon smiled happily at the two.

_About time._

**The End.**


End file.
